Hallway Harry
by Hobbittmom
Summary: Harry meets the Phoenix as a little girl. She gets him stuck in her Hallway and he has to find her feathers.
1. Chapter 1

Hallway Harry

Harry fell asleep, dreaming of something he'd never seen before. A hallway full of golden, glowing doors and each door had a symbol or number. He was scared of being lost in the hallway and knew he needed a guide. Suddenly he dreamed of a little girl, of about 5 running down the hallway showing him which doors were good and which were bad. This was his guide.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Kelly. I'm your guide. Which door do you want?"  
>"I dunno," he said. "Tell me, which door leads to my heart's desire?"<br>"They all lead to your heart's desire, but some are fraught with danger though they might have treasure. I'll be your guide through the danger and I'll help with the treasure. Let's pick a door."  
>They walked down the hallway and found a door with the symbol of an eagle.<br>"Wow!" Exclaimed Harry. "Where does this one go?"

"To the National Treasury. There's a treasure that you have to get and I don't know what it is. Don't worry, I'll help you."  
>Kelly placed her hand on the door and it changed color. It turned from gold to purple. They went through and found themselves on a crowded Philadelphia street. A few people happened to notice their appearance and stared.<p>

"Kelly, Hey Kelly, where did you go?"  
>"I'm right here silly."<br>Harry looked and instead of the little 5 year old girl, he saw a beautiful tall, handsome girl of about 29.

"Wow, that's amazing!"  
>"I can be any age in any of the doorways. Now, I think we need to get out of sight, because people are starting to stare."<br>They ducked into an alleyway and Harry started fishing through his pockets.

"What are you looking for, silly?"  
>"I'm looking for money. We'll need to buy some things if we're going to have any luck getting this treasure."<br>"Harry. I have all the money we need. All you need is your wand."  
>"Oh."<br>"Come on, let's get something to eat while we plan and I'll tell you what treasure you need to find."  
>They walked out of the alleyway and headed down the crowded street looking for a place to eat. They spied an Italian restaurant and went inside. Immediately they were seated and menus were placed in front of them. Kelly ordered for the both of them and the waiter went away. She took a sip of her water and Harry leaned forward.<p>

"What's this treasure we're supposed to find?"  
>"They're gold coins left by an old friend of mine. Gold eagles. He left a lot of them."<p>

"Where are they?"

"I think they're at Fort Knox."

"How do we get them?"

"We have to break in and steal them."  
>Harry seemed scared. "We'll get caught."<p>

"Don't worry, we'll be careful. We'll plan.

"First, we need a map of Fort Knox. Then we'll pick up supplies to get in."

"Okay, just tell me what I need to do."

"I will. But after lunch we'll need a place to stay."

The waiter came with their orders and Harry looked at it in distaste. "What is this?"  
>"It's Italian. You'll enjoy it. Manga Manga, Harry."<p>

"What's that mean?"  
>'Eat, eat!"<p>

Harry did and found it surprisingly good. Kelly dug into hers and Harry noticed she was making a mess. "Umm. You've got food on your shirt," he said.

'I know. Happens. Don't worry. I can get something else to wear, unless you want me to take it off here?"  
>Harry looked at her wide-eyed. "No! I mean, yes?"<br>"Hmmmm…me thinks I read a come on in that last response."  
>Harry smiled. "Maybe."<p>

"No maybe's baby. You want me."  
>Harry blushed. "I'm not admitting anything."<p>

"I am. I want you too."  
>Harry looked surprised. "Do we focus on the treasure or do we try to get into each other's pants?"<br>"We focus on the treasure. There will be time for tonsil hockey later on."  
>Harry laughed. "I'd rather we focused on each other."<br>"Alright. We'll skip the treasure. We'll just find a hotel and get hot and sweaty."

They finished their meal and Kelly paid the bill. Harry took her by the elbow and they went out into the street. Kelly knew where there was a good hotel and they flagged a cab.

Once inside it, they were quickly taken to the hotel.

Harry was excited. Not so much about the treasure but about being alone with her. He sort of felt guilty knowing that not that long before, she had only been a 5 year old girl. Now, she was this gorgeous 29 year old and he wanted her bad.

They signed in and took a key and soon were upstairs. Harry unlocked the door and Kelly followed him in. He turned rather suddenly and kissed her. They found each others mouths and it was hot and intense. Harry kissed her thoroughly and couldn't help himself. He fondled her breasts and felt himself getting hard. Kelly pressed up against him and felt his cock. She wanted him so bad, she couldn't help herself either. She felt his buttocks and Harry groaned. He pressed her closer to him and wanted to be inside her. She mouthed against his lips. "The bed."

"Yes," he said and kissed her again.

Not letting go of each other, they made it to the bed. Harry pulled her top off and started to unfasten her bra. Kelly pressed her teats into his chest and Harry fondled them, finding the nipple and gently massaging it. He then managed to get her bra off, meanwhile, Kelly had unfastened Harry's pants. He leaned down and kissed her teat and sucked, and Kelly groaned with pleasure. He unfastened her pants and pulled them down and Kelly pulled away. She sat on the bed, took off her shoes and stockings and pants and was clad only in her panties. Harry looked at her hungrily. He wanted her so bad. He took off his shirt and shoes and socks and pulled his pants down. He then took off his underwear and Kelly loved looking at his cock so much, she ducked and kissed it. Harry was surprised. She then leaned forward and started licking it and Harry loved it. He leaned his head back, put his hands in her hair and pulled her close. Kelly sucked it and kissed it, tasting it and loving the feel of his cock in her mouth. She kissed underneath it and licked his balls, loving the sweaty taste of them and then came back up and licked him some more. Harry couldn't stand it. He had to fuck her or he'd come in her mouth. He pushed her back, tore off her panties and lay on top of her. He took his cock and Kelly guided him inside her. It was ecstasy. They both loved it. He moaned and rocked inside her and Kelly squeezed him with all her might, intensifying their pleasure. He moved inside her hard and looked into her eyes and they felt their pleasure mounting.  
>"Harry," Kelly moaned. "God, I love youl"<br>"Ah, Kelly I love you too. Ah, God, you feel so good. Oh baby, I think I'm gonna come."  
>"Me too. Fuck me Harry. Oh, God. Fuck me."<br>Harry fucked her hard and they both came together, moaning out loud. Kelly gave him a final squeeze and Harry closed his eyes in pleasure. God, it had been so good. He wanted to do it again.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Oh baby, thank you."  
>He kissed her and got off, rolling onto the side and leaned down and looked at her. He was in love and couldn't help it.<p>

Harry woke, blinking his eyelids and saw he was in his bedroom in his apartment. He looked around and saw a small girl staring at him with solemn eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kelly. I was with you in your dream."  
>Harry thought to himself. He vaguely remembered dreaming of a beautiful girl and a quest they were supposed to go on. He wondered what happened to her.<p>

"I'm her, silly."  
>"You can't be. She was an older woman and you're only a little girl."<br>"I'm her, Harry. I may only look five but actually I'm a lot older than that."

"What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm here to help you. Don't you need help, Harry?"<br>"Listen, where are your parents? Where do you live? Do you need me to take you home?"  
>"Harry, I am home. I've come to live with you. I'm too old for parents, silly."<br>Harry shook his head. He sat up and noticed that he was in underwear. He pulled the blanket over himself and said, "You need to go in the other room. I've got to get dressed and take you home."  
>"I am home, Harry. And you can get dressed. I've seen you naked lots of times."<p>

Harry was shocked. He stared at her. "When have you seen me naked?"

"Lots of times, Harry. We've made love lots of times."

"I've never made love to a little girl!"

"I know. You only made love to me when I was older."  
>"Who are you?"<br>"My name is always Kelly but I don't really like that name. I'll let you give me a name. I also like the name Mr. Tipps. Sorry, that's a joke."  
>Harry stared at her as if she was crazy. "Look, Kelly…"<br>"Bleah!"

"Sorry, Mr. Tipps. I really need to get dressed and I'll feel a lot better if you went into the other room. Could you do that for me please?"  
>Kelly put her hands on her hips and sighed and said, "Oh! All Right! Gees!"<p>

She went into the living room and decided to shout at Harry.

"I like you in the black jeans and boots. It shows off your butt. And put on the green jumper. It enhances your eyes."

Harry was in the process of just putting on his jeans when he heard these ridiculous statements. He hoped the neighbors hadn't heard.

"Oh and by the way. I haven't eaten anything in a long time, what do you have? I could go for some Chinese food. I am a growing girl after all and I bet you can't wait till I grow my teats!"

Harry stopped mid leg, looking at the door as if there were something dangerous lurking. If heard her correctly…no wait a minute, he must have been hearing things. He needed to get dressed. This little girl needed to go home. She was her parents problem, not his. He threw on a jumper, that happened to be green and went out to the living room. He saw her sitting there, in his chair, prim and proper as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh my! Don't you look pretty! I've missed you. I had to hide out in the wilderness for the longest time and now here I am and I found you and I can't wait to grow up, cause that bed looks inviting and I'm really hungry and sleepy, could you fix me something to eat and then lets go to bed, I want you to rub my head."  
>Harry stared at her in shock and tried to remember what she said. "Okay, you're hungry. Why don't I take you home and your parents can feed you."<p>

'Harry, don't be silly. You know I don't have parents. I pick you as my parent. And someday, maybe when I reach menarche, we can make love."

"Listen, little girl. Everybody has parents. I had parents and they died. Are your parents dead?"

"Don't be silly, Harry. I'm my own parent. I just want you to adopt me."

"Then maybe I need to take you to an orphanage."  
>"You wouldn't do that to me. We had fun together. Don't you want to have fun again? Think of all the good times we had."<br>"I don't know you."

Kelly sighed. "Listen to me Harry. Surely you know what a Phoenix is, don't you?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"What the Hell do you think I am? I'm a Phoenix pinhead."

Harry looked shocked. "What do you mean?"  
>"I'm a Phoenix Harry. I got reborn and now I'm here. Can I have McDonald's?"<br>Harry gave her a blank stare. "Do you mean to tell me you're THAT Kelly?"  
>"Was. Now I'm a new Kelly, unless you give me a new name. I like Michael, or Michelle that will suit me just fine."<br>"I can't keep you here, Kelly. What would people say?"  
>"You can't get rid of me Harry. I'm holding the only ace. Your wand needs a new feather. Ha Ha."<br>Harry went to his room and dug out his wand. He came back and pointed it at her. Kelly laughed. He tried doing a curse but nothing happened.

"What the Hell is wrong with my wand?"  
>"It needs a new feather, silly. We'll have to go and find them. Someone stole them. They castrated me and stole my feathers. I don't know who it was, it was pretty scary, might have been aliens, I don't know. We have to find them."<p>

"Bloody Hell!"  
>'Sshh, watch your language! Right now I could do with some breakfast, how about you?"<br>Harry looked at her as if she were crazy and couldn't fathom the whole episode. "When did this happen?"

"About five years ago when I was a baby. We have to kill them to get those feathers back."

"Kelly, let me get this straight. Five years ago, when you were a baby, someone castrated you and stole your feathers. Why?"  
>"Because they're power, silly. May have been Draco Malfoy. I thought I liked him but now I don't know. I want to give him a rug burn. Now that I've been castrated I'm female and like it, 'cause in about 10 or 12 years I'm climbing into bed with you."<br>"No you're not, you're going to an orphanage."  
>"Be careful dude. That's what happened to Lord Moldy Shorts and I'm a magical creature. I could go to the dark side. As you may remember, I have an affinity for snakes."<br>"Ew, don't remind me."  
>"Alright breakfast time, and I want McDonald's. Hop to it Romeo."<br>"How about Porridge?"  
>"Yuck, blasphemy. I'm an American."<br>"Don't remind me."

"What else do you have buster?"  
>"Not much."<p>

"I'll take cornflakes."  
>"I don't have any."<br>"What happened to Hedwig? Ha, lucky guess. That was me all along. Fooled ya'!"

Harry stared at her as if she were mental. "Hedwig, huh? You! I don't believe it."  
>"Believe it bub, It was me. Now, how about scrambling up some eggs."<br>"Either you eat porridge, or nothing at all."  
>"Fine, then I'll starve."<br>Harry then went to the kitchen to make some tea and a pot of porridge. He didn't care if she ate or not. He was getting tired of her attitude. She was too cheeky for a five year old. He guessed if she stayed with him, he'd have to put her in school or something, or likely he'd get into trouble.

Once the tea was ready, Harry brought her some and the first thing out of mouth was nonsense.

"No thanks, it's for sissies."

Harry merely ignored her and went to get a bowl of porridge with treacle. He ate at the table and all the while she grinned at him. Then she hopped off his chair went to the kitchen and started rummaging around in his fridge.

"What are you doing?"  
>"I can rustle up something for myself."<br>She got out the eggs, of which there were only two and some bread.

"Do you have a toaster?"  
>"No."<br>"Fine, I'll use the oven."

"You're too small. You'll burn yourself."  
>"No I won't. I remember how to cook."<br>She managed to reach the stove and cooked two eggs over easy. Then she buttered the toast and popped it in the oven. Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye, sure she was going to get burned.

She managed to make the toast without mishap and set her eggs and toast carefully on a plate. Then she joined him at the table. "Hi," she said. "Miss me?"  
>"No."<br>"Get used to having me around. We have to find those feathers or you're a wizard who's doomed."  
>"I'm not doomed and we will find the feathers. I think I hate Phoenixes."<br>"Too bad. I hate humans. But I love you."

"Oh God, spare me."

Kelly ate her breakfast and after she and Harry were done, Harry piled them in the sink to do later.

"Are you going to do the dishes now?"

"No, I'll do them later. I've got other things to do."  
>"Like what?"<br>"I have to go to work."  
>'Can I go with you?"<br>Harry looked at her in shock. "NO!"  
>"Ahhh, why not?"<br>Harry stared at her. "How would I explain a five year old with a crush on me at work?"  
>"How do you know I have a crush on you?"<br>"I think I can tell."  
>"Then what am I supposed to do while you're at work?"<br>"You can clean the flat."  
>"Bleah. No thank you."<br>"Fine. I'm off."

"You're off your rocker."  
>"Never mind." And Harry grabbed his wallet and keys and left for work.<p>

Kelly watched tv and went through Harry's wardrobe, looking for something to wear that wouldn't be too big. She found a pair of Harry's shorts and an old t-shirt and took a shower and got dressed. Then she did the dishes and decided to clean Harry's apartment. Then she got paper and pen and made lists of things for Harry to do.

Sometime around noon, Kelly fixed herself a sandwich and then took a nap. She was tired, it had been an eventful time and she needed to recuperate.

Meanwhile, at work, Harry thought of that dream he had about her and felt dirty. He missed her the way she had been and didn't relish the thought of waiting for her to grow up so they could resume their relationship. She was entirely too rude as a small child and he didn't know if he could put up with it.

After work, he went home and found in his chair watching tv. He looked around and noticed the apartment was clean. He also noticed she was wearing his clothes. This wouldn't do.

"We'll have to get you some clothes. I don't have a lot of money, but we can go shopping tonight and find something decent for you. And then I think you ought to go to school.

'Why?"  
>"Because that's what little kids do."<br>"I already know everything."  
>"No you do not. You're going to school."<br>"Fine."  
>"Fine."<p>

"When do we go shopping?"  
>'Now, come on."<br>Kelly went with him and they got inside Harry's raggedy old car. He started the engine, which didn't want to start and Kelly said, "Allow me." She touched the ignition and it started right up.

"Thanks," said Harry.

'No problem."  
>They sped off and Kelly was afraid for her life. She clung to the seat as Harry dashed out into traffic, intent on being the first in line. They went to a local department store and Harry hurriedly got a parking spot.<p>

"Come on," he said.  
>They went inside and Harry steered her towards the children's section.<p>

"I want jeans and t shirts and sneakers," said Kelly.

"What about dresses?  
>"Yuck."<br>"Fine, jeans it is."  
>At the children's department, Kelly looked around and found jeans to her liking. She found some cute t-shirts and grabbed underwear and socks too. "We need shoes," she said.<br>"Okay." So they went to the shoe department and Harry helped her find some trainers.

After Harry paid the clerk, Kelly looked up at him longingly. "Do you think we could eat out?"  
>"I can't afford it."<br>"I can help with that. Money shouldn't be a problem."

"And just how will you help with that?"  
>"I'll do a spell, Silly! It may take time, but it will work."<br>"Fine, do your spell."  
>"I'll have to do it once we get home."<br>They got in the car and sped off and Kelly spoke up. "Do you have to drive that way?"  
>"Yes. It's the only way I drive."<br>"You're going to get us killed."  
>"I do the driving, you just be quiet and sit still."<br>"Fine. Just one more question."  
>'What?"<br>"Do you hate kids?"

"No, why?"  
>"Because I think you hate me."<br>'I don't hate you. I just find you annoying. I forgot that you were going to be a kid again."  
>"I know. Don't worry, it won't take me long to grow up."<br>"I don't think I'll like it."  
>"I'm sorry. I like being around you, except when you're mad."<br>"I'll try to get over it."  
>"One more question."<br>"What?"  
>"Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?"<br>"I'm not gay and I don't have a girlfriend."  
>"Good. Let's keep it that way bub."<p>

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business. If you get laid with someone else, I'll curse ya'."  
>Harry stared at her.<p>

"Watch the road."

Harry ground his teeth and drove them home. Once there, he took up the packages and

Kelly took them to the bedroom to model for Harry.

"Wait in the living room. I'm going to model for you."  
>Harry was shocked.<p>

A few minutes later, she came out wearing her new jeans and one of her t-shirts.

Harry looked at her and she looked at him.

"You look cute." He closed his eyes and sat in his chair.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He had a hard time answering. He felt tears start in his eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat and felt he was breaking down. He couldn't help it. He started crying.

Kelly went to him and held him. "What's wrong, Harry."

He continued to cry. Kelly held him. She couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Harry tell me."

Harry waited until his crying was over. She hated seeing him like this. It hurt. She felt tears start in her eyes. She loved him still and wanted to be with him. Even though she looked like a little girl, in reality she was ancient. Older than most people, Older even than the universe. She needed to comfort him. She loved him and only wanted to be with him. She knew though, that someday she and he would be apart. She was immortal and she knew Harry wasn't. Life would be lonely and she'd never love again.

"It's alright, Harry. I'm here. I'm not leaving and someday I'll have a grown up body. Don't worry. We can still have fun."  
>Harry uncovered his face and looked at her. He couldn't reconcile his feelings. He missed her as a grown up and all the fun they had had together. He wanted her. He wanted to make love and he knew he couldn't. Instead he had to raise her. He wanted to be with her for life. He didn't want anyone else, he only wanted her. What was he to do?<p>

"It's alright, Harry. I may look little, but I'm actually older than you. We can wait. Just treat me as a daughter. Someday we'll make love. I'm not leaving. I want you for life."

"Kelly," said Harry in a broken voice. "I don't know if I can stand this. I miss you so much. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>"Why are you so rude to me?"  
>"Because it hurts to care."<br>Harry smiled. "I'm glad you care."  
>"I'll always care. I'll try to behave."<br>"Thank you."  
>"Do I really have to go to school?"<br>"Yes."

"Damn. I hate the idea."  
>"You watch your language, young lady."<br>"Yes sir." Kelly looked contrite and then she looked up with a mischievous grin.

"Do I always have to behave?"  
>Harry gave her a look of disapproval. "Yes."<br>"Double damn."  
>"Um hmm. Behave."<br>"Bleah."  
>"You look cute. I think I'm going to have fun raising you."<br>"I'll make it fun."  
>"I'm sure you will."<p>

Harry stood up and she watched him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Come on. You deserve McDonalds."  
>"Yay, Mickie Dees!"<br>Harry laughed.

They went to McDonald's and Harry started to order for her. He was about to say, "Happy Meal," when Kelly interrupted. "Make that a quarter pounder with CHEESE meal. With BACUN!"

Harry laughed. The lady behind the counter smiled at her. Kelly smiled back, giving her a cheeky grin.

They got their order and Harry helped her get her soda. They sat down and Kelly immediately started eating. Harry watched her smiling and felt conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he was in love with a little girl and thought of her as a daughter. On the other hand, he was in love with her as if she were a woman. This was going to be hard. He didn't know how he should react.

Kelly watched him while she ate and she smiled at him. Harry laughed.

"What so funny?"

"You have ketchup on your mouth."  
>"Oh." She wiped it off with the back of her hand.<p>

Harry shook his head and laughed again. He handed her a napkin. "Use it."  
>Kelly stuck out her tongue and took the napkin. She attacked her burger and wiped her mouth like a little boy. Harry had fun watching her. Kelly had fun entertaining him.<p>

He took her home and before he had taken off his jacket, she was talking to him, yet again. "How about a game?"

He looked at her. "What game?"  
>"Chess."<br>"You'd beat me."  
>"Come on. You'd like to play chess."<br>"Alright, but I'll play white."  
>"Fine by me." And Kelly gave him an evil grin. Harry wasn't too sure about this.<p>

They set up the board and Harry moved a pawn two spaces to the middle.

Kelly moved the pawn in front of her right side bishop.

Harry looked at her, trying to figure her out.

Kelly just gave him an evil grin.

Harry was a little worried. He moved another pawn next to the first one and Kelly moved the pawn in front of her right side knight, two spaces.

Harry frowned. He couldn't figure out what she was doing.

He moved a knight and Kelly snickered. Harry frowned at her. Kelly tried to look contrite. She moved her bishop two spaces diagonal and Harry was getting cocky. He wanted that bishop. Kelly looked at him trying to read him and she did. She was going to attack.

Harry looked at her, trying to read her and didn't know what to do. He pulled his knight back. Kelly grinned. She pulled her bishop back and this time Harry grinned.

Harry then moved another pawn. Kelly looked confused, Harry looked at her carefully. He didn't trust her. She moved a knight on the other side. Harry wondered what she was up to.

He moved his bishop into place and Kelly took her time trying to figure out his strategy. She moved a pawn in front of her other bishop. Harry was scared.

The game continued and Harry had her cornered. Kelly kept attacking, taking his pieces but Harry had her King on the run. She used her queen to attack. Finally, and Harry hadn't seen this coming, he was in checkmate.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Better look at the board."  
>He did and moved his King. He was very careful. Kelly moved her rook into place. "Checkmate," she said.<p>

Harry looked at the board. He didn't have many moves left to him. He moved his King. Kelly moved her Queen into place. "Checkmate," she said.

Harry looked at the board. He couldn't move. She had him cornered. "You win," he said.

"Betcha didn't think you could be beat by a five year old, huh?"  
>"Nope." He smiled.<p>

Kelly smiled back. "Next time, I'll spot you a knight."  
>"Thanks, but no thanks. You played fair.<p>

"I kind of cheated."  
>"How?"<br>"I read your mind."  
>Harry looked shocked. "I didn't know you could read minds!"<br>"I'm a telepath, Harry. I thought you knew."  
>"No. Bloody Hell. Do you do it all the time?"<br>'No. Sometimes people are blank."  
>"That could come in handy."<br>"I thought you might like it."

Harry grinned at her and she grinned back at him.

"I think it's your bedtime, little girl."

"Bleah. Alright. I am kind of tired. Where do I sleep?"  
>"I guess you'll have to sleep with me for now. Tomorrow, I'll buy a bed for you."<br>"Okay. Thanks."  
>They went into the bedroom and Harry pulled out a t-shirt for her. "I'll leave the room so you can change," he said.<p>

"You don't have to Harry. You've seen me naked lots of times."  
>"I know, but this time you're a little girl and it would be inappropriate. Please for my peace of mind, try to behave."<br>"Alright. Shoo, out you go."  
>Harry smiled and left. Kelly got into the t-shirt and promptly got into bed. She pulled the covers part way over herself and waited on Harry. He came back and noticed she was sitting in bed. "Can you cover your eyes while I change?" He asked.<p>

"Nope. I like looking at you."  
>"Please?"<br>"Alright."

She covered her eyes with her hands and Harry decided not to sleep in his underwear. Instead, he pulled out an old pair of pajamas. They had belonged to Uncle Vernon.

He got into bed and lay down and Kelly looked down at him. "No good night kiss?"

He sat up and kissed her on the forehead and promptly lay down again. Kelly sighed and lay down to. Within minutes, they were both asleep. It had been an eventful day.

Harry looked around the hallway. He had been here before and just as before, there was five year old Kelly, looking up at him with solemn eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hallway Harry

Harry looked around the hallway. He had been here before and just as before, there was five year old Kelly, looking up at him with solemn eyes. She smiled at him and didn't look so solemn. Harry smiled back.

"Why do we keep coming back to the Hallway, Kelly?"  
>"I always come back to it when I'm five. That's the age at which I made it."<br>"Am I always in the Hallway with you?"  
>"You're new to the Hallway. Before, when I made it, it was just me. I could go visit my friends. Now that you're here, it's not so lonely."<br>Harry smiled down at her. He went down on one knee and looked at her. "I'll always be in your Hallway, Kelly."  
>"You didn't used to be. But I don't think I'm going to let you leave it. Ha! You're trapped."<br>Harry laughed. "I don't mind."  
>'Otay."<p>

"Where do we go?"  
>"Anywhere we want. Who do you want to visit?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"How about Glinda. And I promise to be on my best behavior."<br>"Glinda?"  
>"Yeah, Oz. I tell you three times. Oz, Oz, Oz."<br>"Okay, Oz it is. How do we get there."  
>Kelly looked befuddled. "Okay. We have to pick the right door, 'cause if we don't, we might get something bad."<br>"Oh. Okay. Well, which one is the right door?"  
>'Uh, I don't know."<br>"This is bad. Kelly, it's your Hallway, surely you know your way around, don't you?"  
>"Not really. I've been too scared to chance it. But now that you're here, I'm much braver!"<p>

"Alright, but we've got to find the door to Oz."  
>"I'll let you pick it."<p>

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're bigger and have more muscles."

Harry gave her look that promised consequences. Kelly just looked innocent, then when she thought he wasn't looking, she gave him a cheeky grin. Harry saw it and glowered at her.

Kelly looked disheartened and then suddenly gave him an more profoundly evil grin. Harry was scared. Kelly took off running down the Hallway and Harry didn't know what to do. Finally, when she was out of view, he took off running after.

"Kelly, come back here! What are you doing?"

"Catch me if you can, Harry. I'm too fast for you!"

"Come back here. I don't want to chase you! This is dangerous!"

Kelly didn't answer back. Harry couldn't see her. He hoped she hadn't gone through any doors.

He got a stitch in his side and was out of breath but he continued running anyway. He didn't understand why the Hallway was curved. He couldn't see her! Where was she?"

He called down the Hallway, "Kelly!" He didn't get a response. He was both angry at her and scared for her. "Damn!"  
>He was about to go through a door to find when he heard a peculiar noise. It sounded like someone said, "Boo!"<p>

He looked down and saw her grinning at him and he wanted to strangle her.

"Gotcha!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"  
>"Sorry, couldn't resist."<br>"Shit. Don't do that again."  
>"Don't worry, I won't. It'd be boring."<br>"Don't play pranks on me Kelly. I'll get extremely mad."  
>"Hehehe…"<br>"I mean it!"

"Sorry. I have a lot of the devil in me."  
>"You're still young enough to spank."<br>"I"d have you charged with child endangerment."  
>"Do you want me to help you or not?"<br>"Do you want a feather?"  
>"That's not fair."<br>"Life's not fair."  
>"Tell me about it."<br>"Do you have time now or later."  
>"I was making a rhetorical remark."<p>

"I'm not stupid. I knew it. Maybe my remark was rhetorical."  
>"Maybe we should stop this argument."<br>"Okay. Let's find Oz."  
>'Fine."<br>"Which door do you think it is?"  
>"I don't know. Maybe it's green."<br>"Maybe when I touch it, it'll turn green."  
>"Okay, then you should start touching doors."<br>"Alright, stand back…"

Harry did and Kelly touched a door. It turned a sickly yellow.

"I don't think we want this one. It's probably bad."  
>"I think so. I wish we had pen and paper so we could remember which door this was. We don't want to come back to it."<br>"You're right. But we don't have pen and paper, so we'll just have to make do."  
>They tried the next door and this time it turned candy striped.<p>

"What the Hell is this?"  
>"Maybe it's Candyland?"<br>"I don't want to go there."  
>"Me either. Let's try again."<br>She touched another door and this time it did turn green. "This might be Oz."  
>"Do you want to find out?" Asked Harry.<p>

"Yeah. It's a pretty green. It should be a good place."  
>They went through and found themselves on rocks. They looked all around and saw a desert that seemed to go on forever.<p>

"Maybe this isn't Oz," said Harry. "I think we got the wrong door."  
>'No, I think this is Oz. We're in the Deadly Desert. All we have to do is wait for Glinda to give us the red carpet. She probably knows we're here."<br>Suddenly they saw a red carpet coming at them. Harry was surprised and pleased and Kelly clapped her hands. "This will be fun," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry did and Kelly touched a door. It turned a sickly yellow.

"I don't think we want this one. It's probably bad."  
>"I think so. I wish we had pen and paper so we could remember which door this was. We don't want to come back to it."<br>"You're right. But we don't have pen and paper, so we'll just have to make do."  
>They tried the next door and this time it turned candy striped.<p>

"What the Hell is this?"  
>"Maybe it's Candyland?"<br>"I don't want to go there."  
>"Me either. Let's try again."<br>She touched another door and this time it did turn green. "This might be Oz."  
>"Do you want to find out?" Asked Harry.<p>

"Yeah. It's a pretty green. It should be a good place."  
>They went through and found themselves on rocks. They looked all around and saw a desert that seemed to go on forever.<p>

"Maybe this isn't Oz," said Harry. "I think we got the wrong door."  
>'No, I think this is Oz. We're in the Deadly Desert. All we have to do is wait for Glinda to give us the red carpet. She probably knows we're here."<br>Suddenly they saw a red carpet coming at them. Harry was surprised and pleased and Kelly clapped her hands. "This will be fun," she said.

She stepped onto the carpet and timidly, Harry did too. "Are you sure this is safe?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Trust Glinda. She's good."  
>They walked along the carpet for the longest time in the hot, dry, desert. "How long does this go on?" Asked Harry.<p>

"I don't know. It shouldn't be too long."  
>As soon as she spoke, Harry spied greenery in the distance and what he thought were trees. "That must be Oz."<br>"Yup. We're almost there. Then we'll have to take the Yellow Brick Road."  
>"That'll be weird."<br>'And watch your manners."  
>'You watch yours."<p>

They made it to the greenery and soon saw grass and trees and what looked like the Yellow Brick Road. Harry was a little shy, having never been to another fictional story before and Kelly was excited. They stepped off on the grass and Kelly started walking down the Yellow Brick Road.

"Wait a minute! How do you know the way?"  
>"I've been here before, silly."<br>"I really wish you would stop calling me that."  
>"Sorry."<br>They took off, Kelly in the lead and Harry looked around. He saw trees that seemed to have faces and he steered clear of them. He saw grassy meadows and in the distance he thought he spied a village.

"Be careful," said Kelly. "I think that's the village of the China people."  
>"China people?"<br>"Yeah. You have to be careful. They're breakable."  
>"Okay."<br>They kept walking and soon came to the outskirts of the village. Harry saw people and they didn't seem to different but on closer inspection, he noticed that they were made out of China. "Weird," he thought to himself. Kelly continued to walk on through and she smiled and waved at people as if she knew them. Harry thought that was weird too. She acted like she had been here before.

The people smiled at her and waved and they continued to walk through the village. Then something strange happened. A woman with a baby carriage came up to them and spoke to Kelly.

"How's your baby?" Asked Kelly.

"Oh, just fine. She's healthy as the proverbial horse."  
>"Good. Congratulations."<br>"Thank you."  
>Harry looked down at the China baby and it made a face at him. Then it started to cry. Harry looked startled. One of its fingers broke off and Harry yelled. "Oh my God!" He yelled.<p>

"Oh don't worry," said the Mother. "She loses a finger every now and then."  
>Kelly sighed and didn't look to worried, but was starting to worry about Harry's sanity. He didn't know how well he would take to Oz.<p>

"Come on Harry, we best be going. Glinda will be expecting us."  
>"Okay," he said. He said Goodbye to the Mother, who smiled and waved and felt guilty about the baby. He was actually quite glad to be leaving the China people.<p>

"Just you wait." Said Kelly. "Then there's the chocolate people."  
>"Chocolate people?"<p>

"Yes, chocolate people. They have cows that give chocolate milk. We might stop there if we get thirsty."

"No thank you."  
>"Ah, be a sport Harry. It's not so bad."<p>

They walked on and the Harry noticed that the landscape had changed. There was still greenery and trees but it was subtly different and the Yellow Brick Road seemed to go on forever. He saw people in the distance and wondered what kind of people they were.

"Oh Cool! Chocolate People!"  
>"What?" He asked.<p>

"Chocolate People."

Harry looked and saw people with brown skin. He thought they were black people and said so. "Kelly, they're black people. It's rude to call them 'Chocolate People.' "

"No it's not. They're made of chocolate."  
>Harry realized that Oz may not be his kind of place even though Kelly was having fun.<p>

"Maybe we should leave."  
>'No. Glinda is expecting us."<br>"Alright. Can we just keep going? I don't think I want to meet chocolate people."  
>"Alright. Spoilsport."<br>They kept going and passed fields and Chocolate Cows and more Chocolate People. Harry couldn't help staring but was happy to keep going.

They eventually came to some woods and Kelly seemed to get excited. "Oh Cool! We're almost there!"

"To the Emerald City?"  
>"No, silly….sorry. The home of the Tin Woodsman."<br>"Oh…sorry I asked."  
>Harry was filled with some trepidation and Kelly was bubbling over with enthusiasm. "Let's see if he's home," she said.<p>

They followed the Yellow Brick Road and after some time, Kelly spied the home of the Tin Woodsman. "I'll knock on the door," she said.

Harry watched and waited while Kelly knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes, but no one came to the door. "Maybe he's at Glinda's. Maybe they're throwing a party for us."  
>Harry seemed surprised but didn't know how he'd cope with a party of strange people. He'd do his best and try not to embarrass Kelly or upset his hosts.<p>

"Harry, I'm getting hungry. Do you think you could ask one of these trees for something to eat?"  
>"What?"<br>"I see apples and dinner pails. Maybe we could stop for refreshment and then go on."  
>Harry looked at the trees and saw what he thought were lunch pails and apples. Different kinds depending on the tree.<p>

"Kelly, are you sure it's safe?"  
>"Sure it is, Silly….oops, sorry. It's safe, you just have to be polite."<br>"Kelly, the only tree I know of that does things on its own is the Whomping Willow. And I don't like to go near it. I'm not going near those trees."  
>"Then I will. Watch and learn."<br>Harry watched her go up to the nearest tree. It had lunch pails hanging from its limbs. He was a little leery, having never seen anything like this before and he was afraid for her, but he tried to calm his nerves.

Kelly went up to the nearest tree and used her little fist to knock on it. The tree shook itself and a mouth came into view. It talked.

"What can I do for you Princess?"  
>"Could you be so kind as to lower one of your limbs so I may get a couple of lunch pails?"<br>"Why certainly, Princess. Help yourself."  
>"Why thank you very much. You're too kind."<br>The tree lowered a limb and Kelly picked too lunch pails. The tree shook itself and went back to sleep and Kelly came back to Harry. He was certain he had never seen anything like this before.

"Here you are. Come on, we'll sit on the grass and have a picnic."  
>Harry sat next to her and watched as she opened her lunch pail. Inside was a banana and a bologna sandwich.<p>

"What are we going to drink?" Asked Harry.

"Maybe you should ask one of the trees for a drink?" Said Kelly.

"No thank you. We'll do without."  
>They ate in silence and then Kelly wanted to lie down and take a nap. Harry was against the idea but couldn't stop her. She just lay down on the grass, next to a tree and was promptly asleep. He didn't know what to do so he lay down too. He watched her breathe and thought she looked so cute. She had her hands next to her head and her knees drawn up and was breathing pretty fast. He didn't know what to make of her. She was the weirdest combination of small child and precocious woman and he hated trying to make heads or tails of her. Soon, he was feeling drowsy and lay down too and before he knew it, he was asleep.<p>

Kelly woke him sometime later and he opened his eyes and saw that it was late afternoon.

"We'd better hurry, Harry, Glinda's waiting and so is Ozma."  
>"Alright then."<p>

They started on their way and before too much time had passed came to a crossroads.

There were signs. One pointed to the Emerald City and one pointed to Glinda's palace. And one pointed south.

"We want Glinda's palace," said Kelly.

They started on their way and soon came to a village. The people here mostly looked normal, but Harry was sure they weren't.

"Who are these people, Kelly?"  
>"Gillikin. Notice all the purple. They love that color. Soon we'll see Munchkin land."<br>"Is it like the movie where they're all small?"  
>'Don't be silly."<br>They continued on their way and the people were friendly. They soon left the village and were out in the countryside again. There were corn fields and Harry was afraid he'd meet the Scarecrow.

"Nah," said Kelly. "He's probably at Glinda's too. He may have already left the Emerald City. Didn't you know? He helps the Wizard and Professor Wogglebug."  
>"Who's Professor Wogglebug?"<br>"The Professor. He's a smart bug."  
>"Aaah!"<p>

"Hehehe."  
>About an hour later, they came to the outskirts of the Munchkin village.<p>

"Let's stop and get some refreshment,' said Kelly.

"I don't have any money," said Harry.

"Ah, don't be silly, Harry. No one uses money in Oz."

"Oh, ok."  
>They stopped at a little pub and soon were served by a waitress. She brought them frothing mugs of something called 'Munchkin beer,' but it wasn't really beer. It was more like root beer.<p>

"Or a sasparilla," said Kelly.

They enjoyed their drinks and the respite from walking and were mostly silent except when Kelly shot off her mouth and shocked Harry. Harry didn't get on to her because he didn't know what to say.

They left and continued walking and before too long had passed, they saw the turrets and spires of Glinda's palace.

"Oh good, we're almost there." Said Kelly.

"They came to a garden that fronted the palace and soon were in a clearing. There was a little house there and Kelly immediately went inside. Harry knew there was nothing left for him to do but follow her.

Inside he saw a table with fruit and a pitcher of milk. To the right side, he saw a door and it had a little boy in a blue suit on it. To the left, he saw a little girl wearing a sunbonnet. Kelly was drinking milk and eating a bunch of grapes and Harry said, "What is this place?"

"Bathrooms, so we can freshen up. We need to bathe and get dressed for the party."

"Oh God!"  
>"It will be alright."<p>

Harry entered Buster Brown and turned to watch Kelly go into Sunbonnet Sue. He didn't know what to make of this but decided he'd go along with the joke. He went in and saw a bright and airy bathroom. There was a clawfoot tub with a water closet and one over the toilet. There were towels, a bright sink and hanging on pegs were dress clothes that he knew he was expected to wear. He decided to hell with it and got undressed and ran a tub of water.

Kelly, meanwhile was having fun. She breshed her teeth and ran a big steaming tub of water. She got in splashing around and got herself squeaky clean. She even cleaned inside her ears. Then when she was done in the tub, she got out, dried off and put on the prettiest dress that was there. It was a lemon, yellow dress with a sash and went down to her toes. There were shoes to match and hose. Then she looked in the mirror and decided she could do without makeup. There was not much for her to use, Glinda being very proper when it came to make up and young ladies. But, there was cologne and powder and Kelly decided she could with cologne.

When she was done, she went out into the anterroom and waited for Harry, but she noticed that Harry was already there. Kelly thought he looked very handsome. He was dressed in a white shirt and tie and slacks with shiny black shoes. Kelly whistled. Harry smiled at her.

"You look very pretty, Kelly," He said.

Kelly did a quick curtsey and said, "Thank you."  
>He held out his arm and she took it and they went off to Glinda's Palace. They walked through the garden and came to stairs and Harry was a little surprised that they moved up like an escalator.<p>

"Glinda would never make her guests climb," said Kelly.

At the top of the stairs, they met Tic Toc, who said, "Why H-e-ll-o Prin-cess K-e-lly."  
>"Hello Tic Toc" and she gave him a kiss on his shiny head. Harry shook his hand and sort of stared at him.<p>

They went inside Tic Toc following them and saw Glinda and a whole bunch of guests. Kelly clapped her hands and giggled and Harry seemed a little nervous.

Glinda came forward and took Kelly's hands and kissed her on the cheek. She then went to Harry and Harry bowed. Glinda smiled and welcomed him. "Come, we're having a dinner party."  
>They saw all sorts of people and non people getting seated at the long table. The Wizard was there and so were the Scarecrow and the Tin Man. The Hungry Tiger and The Cowardly Lion. Harry was seated on one side of the table between Dorothy and Trot and Kelly was seated opposite him with cats all around. The Supercilious cat decided to climb into her lap and she petted it.<p>

Dinner was started and there were all sorts of people coming with their food. Kelly started on shrimp and was trying to have a conversation with The Cowardly Lion. She noticed that the Hungry Tiger had his washbowl of cornflakes.

"Feed me and keep a respectful silence," said the Supercilious cat.

Kelly tried and fed him shrimp and maintained a respectful silence. The Cowardly Lion offered to eat him as an hor'dourve.

Harry spoke to the women seated next to him and ate what he could. He noticed the non people, even though seated at the table, were not eating and had beautiful bouquets of flowers in front of them.

Kelly then spoke to Harry and asked him how he was doing. Harry smiled at her and told her he was doing fine, thank you, even though it was not like Hogwarts.

The dinner party lasted about an hour and Kelly noticed that the Supercilious cat had gone to sleep. She finished her meal and looked up at Harry. Glinda and Ozma then arose and everyone rose too. They followed both Glinda and Ozma into the great hall where musicians were getting ready to play. Harry sought out Kelly and soon had her in a lively dance. She looked up at him and he looked down on her blond head. He twirled her around and had her in giggles. Kelly came back into his arms and together they moved around the dance floor.

The party lasted quite a while and Kelly danced with all sorts of people. At one point during the evening she got into quite a discussion with Professor Wogglebug, the Scarecrow and the Wizard. It was on Quantum Mechanics. The Professor lectured and Kelly asked questions and when Harry came to claim her for another dance, he got lost and didn't know what they were talking about.

The guests soon departed and Glinda indicated that Harry and Kelly should come into her workroom. They did and saw that Glinda was seated at her desk looking into her book.

"A good witch does not prophecy," said Glinda, but I see trouble for you both.

"Oh Glinda, I hate to ask, but tell us what you see."  
>"I see that there are those who do not wish you to get your feathers back, Kelly. I see Harry in trouble and I see you as making a choice. It does not bode well."<p>

"Thank you Glinda," said Harry. "At least we're forewarned."  
>"I could cast a spell that would keep you out of danger, but spells can backfire and be dangerous. It could mean that you would never get your feathers back, Kelly."<br>"I understand," said Kelly. "Thank you Glinda, no. I don't want that spell."  
>"Then I will wish you both good fortune and good luck on your quest."<br>"Thank you Glinda. Can I ask you one more question?"  
>"You may."<br>"Do you see Harry and me getting married, someday."  
>Glinda smiled and Harry looked shocked. "I do Kelly. Do not fret. You were both meant to be together."<p>

"Oh Good!" Yelled Kelly. "Hear that Harry! You're stuck with me."  
>Harry laughed. "Yes, but our marriage is a long way off, Kelly. You still have to grow up."<p>

'Pooh!"

Harry woke up and looked around. He put on his glasses and saw Kelly sitting on the bed smiling at him.

"Quick, Harry. What did you dream?"  
>"Oh." Harry yawned. "I dreamed about Oz. It was quite strange."<p>

"I had the same dream. Maybe someday we can go there."  
>"How?"<br>"I know how and maybe someday I'll tell you."

"Hmmm…maybe you had better tell me now."

"Nope…too soon. You're not ready."  
>"Alright."<p>

"What's for breakfast and don't hand me that porridge crap. I want oatmeal."  
>"I don't have oatmeal. I only have porridge."<br>"Yuck, maybe we should grocery shop."

"How about some toast and marmalade."

"No thank you, I've tried your marmalade. Only fit for squirrels."

"Alright, picky."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up and looked around. He put on his glasses and saw Kelly sitting on the bed smiling at him.

"Quick, Harry. What did you dream?"  
>"Oh." Harry yawned. "I dreamed about Oz. It was quite strange."<p>

"I had the same dream. Maybe someday we can go there."  
>"How?"<br>"I know how and maybe someday I'll tell you."

"Hmmm…maybe you had better tell me now."

"Nope…too soon. You're not ready."  
>"Alright."<p>

"What's for breakfast and don't hand me that porridge crap. I want oatmeal."  
>"I don't have oatmeal. I only have porridge."<br>"Yuck, maybe we should grocery shop."

"How about some toast and marmalade."

"No thank you, I've tried your marmalade. Only fit for squirrels."

"Alright, picky."

"How about Mc Dees?"  
>"I don't have enough money."<p>

"Alright, porridge it is. Then we should plan."  
>"Yeah, we probably should. I still think you should go to school."<br>"I think I have to help you get those feathers."  
>"I think it's too dangerous for you."<br>"Nope, nothing's too dangerous. I'm a Phoenix, danger's finds me."  
>"So I've noticed."<p>

"Get crackin' Sport. I want breakfast."  
>"Yes ma'am."<br>Harry got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Kelly stayed in the bedroom and put on some of her new clothes.

She then went to the kitchen to wait for Harry. He came out a few seconds later and started the porridge, some toast and some tea. Kelly helped him around the edges and soon they were sitting at the table eating and Kelly made faces every time she took a bite. Harry laughed and told her it wasn't that bad.

Kelly offered to do the dishes, standing on a chair, and Harry helped her. Then she asked him for pen and paper.

"What for?"  
>"I need to sketch out where the attack took place and then we need to go there to look for clues."<br>"I don't want you going."  
>"I'll be alright. They had me hypnotized so I may not remember everything."<br>"What did they do to you?"  
>'Do you see a little girl in front of you Harry?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Things aren't always as they seem. I'm actually a boy that was castrated and made featherless. They stole'em. May have been Draco Malfoy."<br>"I'll kill him."  
>"Not unless I beat you to it."<br>Harry got parchment and a quill and ink and together, they sat down at the table. Kelly started to try to draw a map of where she had been attacked. Harry watched her and began to press her for details.

"There were trees and I was shut up in a box most of the time. They didn't feed me and they took my feathers."  
>"How did they do it?"<br>"I don't remember."  
>"How long were you captive?"<br>"Since I came out of my egg. I don't remember much before I was reborn."

'Damn!"  
>"I remember you and lots of stuff that happened. I just don't remember being caught by them and not much after I was born again."<br>"Are you sure it's Draco Malfoy?"  
>"Might be. Wouldn't put it past the oily git."<br>"Who else?"  
>"I don't know. I remember smells and textures and I got a glimpse of some of the scenery. They kept for five years and then I managed to run away and find you."<br>"What did they want with you?"  
>"I dunno, probably my feathers. Maybe they knew your feather didn't work anymore."<br>"Damn. I need a new wand!"  
>"I know, Sweetie. I'll help. I have a lot of magic. I don't need a wand."<br>"Good."  
>"I'll protect you. You need me. So now you see school is an impossibility, right?"<br>"I guess you're right. But I'll still worry about you. What if they capture you again?"  
>"I'd bite them."<br>Harry chuckled. "I didn't know you bit."  
>"I bite. And I make venom, Harry. Lots of stuff about me you don't know yet. Even old Dumbledore didn't know."<p>

"You sound dangerous."  
>"I am, but don't worry. I won't bite you."<br>"I am eternally grateful."  
>"He he he."<br>"What does that mean?"  
>"You'll see" And she gave him a cheeky grin. Harry was worried.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Once Kelly was done sketching out a map and giving Harry the details of her capture, Harry grabbed his wallet, keys and wand and told her to get ready to go.

"I don't know why you have that wand," she said. "It won't work."

"I know, but it makes me feel better anyway. How do you know you can do magic without a wand?"  
>She gave him a perturbed look and said one word. "Expelliarmus." Harry's wand flew out of his hand. "Listen bub, you're talking to a magical creature. And I'm the most powerful of any of them, even elves. What more do you want?"<br>"Show off." He said and grinned. Kelly grinned back at him.

They left and went out to the parking garage and got in Harry's beat up car. They headed out to the country, Kelly giving directions and were soon in a forest. "This looks kind of like it, but not really. I remember a house in the distance and I don't see a house around here. I think we need to try another forest."  
>"Alright." Harry steered the car away from the forest and they were soon on the highway. Kelly looked around and told him when she saw something familiar. "It's hard Harry, most of the time when I was with them, I was in a box. I didn't notice much when I ran away."<br>They found another forest and Kelly made Harry stop. They got out of the car and walked around and Kelly turned and smiled at him. "I think we've found it Harry. This place looks familiar."

Harry walked around with her and they went through the forest. Along the way, they spied the house.

"Should we talk to them Harry?"  
>"I think we should."<br>"Alright, but you knock. I don't want to."  
>Harry took her hand and they went up to the door. Harry knocked and they waited and within minutes an old woman answered the door.<p>

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," said Harry. "But have you noticed any strangers hanging around your place or anything unusual going on?"  
>The woman appeared lost in thought that a look of surprise was on her face. "Why yes, I believe so. I heard yelling and shouting about a week ago behind my house but I resolved not to be a part of it. I kept myself indoors, yes I did. Why do you ask young man?"<br>"Oh, well. It's just that my little friend here had a spot of trouble with some ruffians and it occurred around here. Do you mind if we go back there and have a look around?"  
>"Why not at all young man. Be my guest."<br>"Thanks ma'am," said Harry.

Harry took Kelly and they went behind the house. Kelly seemed very familiar with the area and looked serious. Harry watched her, sure she would be upset. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I just want to punish someone. Or bite more like."  
>"I know. Don't worry. Right now let's look for clues."<br>They continued looking for what seemed an hour when suddenly Harry was distracted by Kelly's voice. "Harry!" She shouted.

"What?"  
>"I think I found a feather!"<br>"Really? That's fantastic!"

She led him to the spot and sure enough, they found a feather. It was small and pearly white. Harry was perplexed. "Say, Kelly. Are you sure it's one of your feathers?"  
>"Yes silly. Why?"<br>"Because it's white. Aren't your feathers supposed to be gold?"  
>"That's only when I'm a full grown adult. They're white when I'm little."<br>"Oh. Could I have it?"  
>'Of course. You need it! We can take it to Ollivander's and have a new wand made for you."<br>"Cool!"  
>"I think we'd better get going."<br>"Do you think we've found enough clues?"  
>"I think we need to search around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. We might run into those chaps in those places."<br>'Alright."

They headed back to the car, the feather in Harry's pocket and went back to London.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Harry. "I think tonight we need to buy some groceries and head home."  
>'I'll do the cooking," she said.<p>

"You're barely old enough to reach the stove."  
>"Alright. I can at least help."<br>"Okay."

They went to the grocery store and Kelly got happy with a cart. She climbed in and went "Whee!" when Harry wheeled her around. He was a little embarrassed but couldn't help smiling at her antics. "You could help," he said.

"I want to have fun," she said. "Keep up the chauferring. I love it."  
>Harry did and picked out items he thought they would both enjoy. He found a cereal she liked and added a few more items. They checked out and headed home and she helped carry the groceries upstairs.<p>

"I've noticed something." He said. "You're a lot easier to take care of than most five year olds."  
>"Thank you. Remember, I'm not like most five year olds. I'm actually an ancient being. I've lived so many lifetimes I don't even remember them all. I'm a Phoenix, Harry, not a human being."<p>

Harry looked sad but nodded his head. It was a little hard to understand but he tried anyway. "I'll try to remember," he said.

That night, Kelly fell asleep early and Harry stayed up reviewing defensive spells he might need against Kelly's captors. He happened to look at her sleeping and felt the strangest feelings. On the one hand, she looked like a helpless little girl. But he knew deep down she really was an ancient being. She was a Phoenix. She would grow up and be powerful but she wouldn't be human. What would she be like when she was older? Would she get along with humans? Would she be against them? After all, her relationship to Harry amounted to slavery. Would she resent him? He liked her and remembered their relationship before she had been reborn. It had been close, bordering on romance. Would it be that way again? He missed it and wouldn't mind when she was older rekindling their love. He hoped she felt the same way.

More important, she said she bit and made venom. What other secrets did she have that he and Dumbledore didn't know. What was a Phoenix really like after all? He really wanted to know. He'd have to ask her questions once this current mystery was solved.

He'd also have to find out what powers she had. She said she didn't need a wand and could do lots of stuff. He'd have to find out what. What if she were dangerous?

And most of all, he had to consider the surprising news that actually she had been male. She looked female but acted a lot like a tom boy. Was she really male? He didn't know if he could treat her that way.


End file.
